Wireless devices are increasingly common in households. In addition to cell phones, computers, and set top boxes, appliances such as refrigerators and washing machines can be equipped for wireless communication. To accommodate wireless devices, wireless networks are set up in many homes and offices. In higher density residential and commercial areas, coverage areas of wireless networks often overlap.